Conventional orthotic inserts and insoles include those disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,173 (entitled “Orthotic Insert and Method of Manufacturing Thereof”); U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0086909 (entitled “Insole for Sports Shoes, Particularly for Golf”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,294 (entitled “Golf Orthotic”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,311 (entitled “Golf Shoes and Inserts for Golf Shoes”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,425 (entitled “Adapters for Golf Shoes”); U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0074430 (entitled “Orthotic Device”); U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0005599 (entitled “Modular Cushioned Insole Support System”); U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,430 (entitled “Removable Rounded Midsole Structure and Chambers With Computer Processor-Controlled Variable Pressure”); U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0083140 (entitled “Devices With Internal Flexibility Sipes, Including Siped Chambers for Footwear”); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,580 (entitled “Sole Construction for Energy Storage and Rebound”).
However, conventional inserts may have various drawbacks, such as providing inadequate support during player movement. Conventional inserts may also lead to injuries, and have limited flexibility or other deficiencies.